


My Prince

by Egallore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Cuddling, Derek Has Feelings, Kate Argent gets what she deserves, M/M, Prince Stiles, Romance, Scott is Stiles brother, cute dates, garderner derek, stiles is kind of a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egallore/pseuds/Egallore
Summary: Stiles likes to think that he’s lived a relatively simple, boring life. There’s not much prince work to do, and a ferocious beast on the loose. None of that matters to him though, because he can always past the time with the grumpy man that works in the palace garden





	1. The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> The Sterek prince and gardener AU is here and i’m leading it! Hope you enjoy the story & comments are greatly appreciated !!! Emgallre on tumblr.

Growing up in a gigantic palace meant there was a lot of things that Stiles wasn’t allowed to do. 

He must always walk with his head held up high, the second in line for the throne should eat, sleep, and breathe self esteem. He cannot yawn in company. He must attend his daily tutoring lessons, even on weekends, since he cannot go to school with the commoners. He must not disturb his brother Scott during training hours. He must never disturbed his father, King John, while he is in the company of another.

Most importantly, he must never venture out of the walls of the palace. Simply put, 

Stiles was bored. 

He was bored with seeing the same boring gray walls of the palace, the same hallways, rugs, and servants. He knew how ungrateful that sounded and that a number of servants who worked for him would gladly trade positions, but that couldn’t stop his mind from wandering. 

His father was the king for god’s sake and his brother Scott was the first born, and the next in line for the throne. Stiles was the most well off person in the entire kingdom, people bowed when he stepped into a room and his servants obeyed the orders that were given to them. However, waking up every day at dawn, having breakfast with Scott and his father, then immediately going to tutoring with Mr.Harris, and right after that he had fencing lessons. 

Unlike scott he didn’t have extra classes during the day, he didn’t need to learn how to rule an entire kingdom, so it left him roaming the halls, riding horses, and talking to whoever was willing, the whole process was unsatisfying, dull, depressing, just…

Boring.

So to pass the time, Stiles listened. It’s what he was good at. He frequently stood and listened to the servants gossip, he listened to the stories they told. It wasn’t the greatest thing he did to past the time, but it does the job nevertheless. 

He thoughts came to a stop as he saw his father and Scott engaging in a heated conversation around the breakfast table, the king’s face rest in his palm and he sighs as Scott continues to talk with his hands, face cut in half with his grin.

Stiles grabs a scone and stuffs it into his mouth, sitting across from his father and turns to look at Scott as he talks.

“Have you been playing wolf again Scotty?” Stiles ask, referring to the mess that was Scott’s hair and the bit of mud he currently had on his cheek

“Dad you should have seen her! I’ve never met such a fierce woman in all my life” Scott continues. That’s the thing with him, once he’s set on something he’ll continue to talk about it until it leaves his system. His infatuation was currently on his fencing teacher, Allison Argent. 

“Scott if you can hear me, bark!” Stiles chuckles watching Scott turn to him a giving him a glare. Scott finally stops talking and pouts as his picks at his food. The big baby. 

“Allison?” Stiles ask, looking at his dad

“Who else?” his father replies, going back to his meal. 

Stiles is almost sure that he tunes them out whenever either of them talks and simply nods his head when he things he should. 

Stiles grabs a piece of bacon off of Scott’s plate, quickly pulling back his hand so Scott doesn’t have time to smack it.

“Do you actually learn anything from fencing or do you just gawk at Allison the entire time?” Stiles questions, mouth still stuffed full of bacon.

“I’ve learn what a bow and arrow is” Scott replies

“Unbelievable” 

“She is isn’t she” Scott mumbles 

If you were to ask Stiles, he’d tell you that Allison Argent was way too good for Scott. Allison was also their age but the two of them were hardly anything impressive compared to her. Allison was the best and the only female archer within the kingdom.

Her father, Chris Argent, was a well known commanding officer on the kingdom and her family is famous for the animals they hunt. Anyone who’s ever held a banquet knows of the Argents. Scott might be next in line for the throne, but he was still just… well, Scott.

“You think all these years of leadership classes with deaton would teach him manners“ Stiles mumbles, chewing on his danish and making sure to avoid the puppy dog eyes that scott was giving him.

The conversation flowed nicely, but eventually it was time to get back to their duties. Their father had meetings to attend to, it must have been hard maintaining Beacon Hills. It wasn’t the biggest country, but he was just glad they were at a time of peace and so his dad didn’t have a war and soldiers to worry about.

“So what exactly are you doing today?” Scott ask, handing his plate to one of their servants, a blonde haired girl named Erica. Erica was a very gorgeous girl and even Stiles had wanted to pursue her, but he was pretty sure she was dating one of their stable boys, Boyd.

“Same thing I do all day Scott, roam the halls and try to find something that won’t bore me” Stile answers

“You can always hang out with one of the workers” 

“I’m not in the mood to order someone to tolerate me, I’d much rather hang out with you today” 

“Stiles , you know I can’t, I-”

“Yeah Scott I know, duties and all that crap” Stiles sighs 

“Sorry” Scott said. Stiles knew that he meant it

It really was fine, it wasn’t Scott’s fault that he happened to be born first, people just automatically paid more attention to him. Scott has more things set for him, people knew that he would grow up to be king and marry Lady Kira, from a small country east of Beacon, they had hopes for him. Stiles however, was too skinny, too talkative, and voiced his opinion way too often for anyone’s liking. 

He was the second son, no one really paid any mind to him, they still bowed and showed respect when necessary but mostly they just tolerated him. 

It was fine.

“I’m really sorry though, why don’t you try visiting Isaac ? I think he’s working the stables today” Stiles knew that one of the reasons for Scott’s suggestion was because Allison and Isaac where such good friends, but Isaac was good company so he didn't mind that much.

Isaac usually took care of the animals around the palace. The only place he ever seems to be is the stables, telling horrifying stories to children.

***

Stiles was right of course, but then again when is he ever wrong. Isaac stood in the middle of the room while the kids formed a circle around him as he told them another of his tales.

“... he stood there paralyzed with fear. Standing in front of him, 12 feet tall, with teeth sharper than sword was… the BEAST!”

A kid shrieks.

Everyone within 40 miles of Beacon knew of the beast. 

“They say that’s he’s more animal than man.”Isaac continues, making sure to lower his voice into something hoarse, in order to scare the children. 

“That his eyes glow red like devils orbs. That no one who’s seen him has lived to speak of it, and that he roams the land searching for the women who murdered his family.”

The stories were very graphic about the way the beast tears apart the men, women and children who had dared to stand in his way. 

Stiles always thought those were tales told to scare kids into behaving. 

If there really was a beast who killed everyone’s who’s seen him, then how come people knew of the story anyway? 

The whole thing was phony. 

***

“Where’s Boyd?” Stiles ask, after the children have left the stables. 

“Probably somewhere doing god knows what with Erica” Isaac replies. He puts the bucket down for a second and turns his head to Stiles in order to bow 

“Stop it” Stiles scolds, “None of that, you don’t need to bow to me Isaac”

“I’m aware. But it’s only polite that I do so” He laughs, moving back to feed the horses.

Stiles takes notice of the various flower pots decorating the stable. Shades of reds, violets and yellows dancing around the room. 

“So what’s with the flowers?” Stiles ask 

“They’re for Derek.” Isaac starts, “He’s keeping them here for a while why he cleans out the greenhouse”

“They’re very beautiful”

“Yeah, Derek takes pretty good care of them, I’m pretty sure he even color coded everything. You should go check them out if you’re bored”

He hadn’t been to the gardens since his mother died, she was very pretty on plants and nature and always took care of the flowers herself rather than getting the servants to do it.

After she passed away, he just assumed that was the end of that, that the flowers she grew had wilted away, it was nice to know that there was someone taking care of them. His father wouldn’t have allowed them to die, of course he hired a gardener. 

“I think I’m gonna go check it out”

“While you’re there can you give this to Derek” Isaac says, handing him a pot of purple elongated flowers.

Wolfsbane. 

“There are Scott’s favorite”

“That’s funny” Isaac says, “They’re Derek’s too”

***

He hadn’t been to the greenhouse in years, it had changed drastically. Isaac had been right, the flowers were color coded but there was all types of sunflowers, sage and other types of herbs planted.

Whoever this Derek guy was he clearly knew what he was doing. 

Stiles walks around a little bit more, taking in all the different colors and the scent of fresh flowers when a voice interrupts him.

“Put those down by the lillie’s” 

The was a guy crouching down 6 feet away from where Stiles was standing. He was probably the most beautiful person Stiles has seen in the palace so far. He was looking straight at Stiles, green eyes bore into Stiles’s brown. The man looked straight out of a magazine, with dark hair and stubble and jawline that could cut glass.

Stiles was too busy staring to realize that the did not get up to greet him, nor did he bow. 

In fact, the man, Derek, has gone against any protocol for addressing the prince, and had instead ordered him around two seconds after meeting him. 

“Is this how you address your Prince?” 

Derek looks him up and down. His hands are gloves and stuffed in the dirt, as if pulling out the weeds that surrounds the flowers. 

“You’re the Prince?” 

“I am” Stiles answers

“Huh” Derek an eyebrow up at him and continues to do his work, as if Stiles was invisible and the conversation never took place 

Huh ?

He had just made it known that he was prince Mieczysław Stilinski, son of King John of Beacon Hills, and second in line for the throne and all he gets is a huh?

“On your feet! I am your prince, and you will address me as such” Stiles frowns, he was used to being ignored and dismissed by the people within the palace but having Derek do so infuriates him.

Derek gets up and sighs as he wipes his hands on his pants, as if the entire conversation was a great inconvenience for him. 

“Apologies. My Prince” Derek emphasizes ‘My Prince’ but says it like it’s trash trapped on the bottom of his shoes.

Stiles will take it though.

“For someone so insolent, you give up very easy” Stile says 

“You wish to argue?” Derek ask 

“Just an observation” Stiles states

“Alright then” Derek looked as if he was ready to turn around and finish his work 

“I should you have you kissing my shoes right now” Stile scoffs, if he was to be ignored, he would make aware Derek that he was still beneath him.

“You must want to see my on my knees” Derek scoffs

Stiles felt his face flush at the implication and was aware of how flustered he was. 

The gardener was smirking still and Stiles wanted nothing but to kiss that stupid smirk off of his face.

“Just take it!” He nearly shouts, handing the pot of wolfsbane to Derek and turning his heel to leave

Stupid gardener and his stupid plants, stupid perfect jawline, and his stupid eyes and stupid smirk. 

*** 

Derek knew that the prince was a brat.

Mieczysław was now constantly in the garden. It’s as if he only came so Derek can give him the time of day. It’s not that Derek didn’t understand, the kid was probably used to being dismissed. He rarely focused on anything for too long and talked way too much for Derek’s liking but overall he wasn’t a bad kid. Derek just wished that he found another way to try and gain his attention rather than pestering him.

Ever since the day where the Prince came to bring him Wolfsbane, he’s been ordering Derek to do little things anytime Derek’s attention strayed away from him.

He was currently at it, as soon as Derek went back to tending to his plants Mieczysław had dropped his handkerchief and ordered Derek to pick it up. Derek was almost sure that he did it on purpose.

“Why do you still want it if it’s on the floor?” Derek ask, reluctant to get up

“Because I do” Stiles replies, arms crossed and lips pouting. 

The boy was sort of cute when his mouth wasn’t running a mile a minute. His eyes were the most gorgeous shade of brown and moles covered the constellation of his skin. 

Derek thought he was gorgeous the moment they had met, when Stiles had stuttered and blushed at Derek’s teasing. That alone had proved what Derek already knew. 

While he might be a 20 year old Prince, Mieczysław Stilinski was nothing but a child. 

Derek sighs, picking up the handkerchief. It was yellow with specks of red and sunflowers were embroidered onto the fabric.

Stiles looks at the handkerchief, hesitant to reach out and take it from Derek. It made sense he supposed, the Prince probably didn’t want to touch a gardeners hand, his were probably covered in dirt. 

“I no longer want it” Stiles says, his lips no longer pouting but his arms were still crossed. Brat.

“You made me pick it up” Derek says “You are so annoying”

“Well then stop talking to me”

“You talk to me” Derek scoffs 

“Well then you keep it” Stiles answers, rolling his eyes, “It fits you better anyway”

“Prince Mieczyslaw, I—” Derek sighs 

“Stiles” he interrupts, visibly cringing at the name, “You can just call me Stiles”

“I specifically remember you asking me to address you as Prince” 

“Well I change my mind then”

“You do that a lot?”

“I can do what I want” Stiles frowns.

They don’t talk much after that. Not that Derek minds, he goes back to repotting the flowers. His job is the tend to the royal gardens, not to babysit King John’s bratty son.

“You’re really good at that” Derek says as he watches Stiles repot the flowers.

Stiles looks over at him, shocked that Derek, someone who’s manners and facial expressions are almost nonexistent, actually complimented him. 

He quickly turns his face back to the crimson flowers, pretending as if he can’t feel the flush currently on his face, and that his cheeks aren’t currently the same shade as the flowers.

***

Stiles honestly doesn’t know why he keeps coming back to the garden. Derek is honestly the most infuriating person in the palace. 

He talks back to Stiles, and orders him around like he’s a commoner. Yet, he obeys the orders Stiles gives him from time to time as if he thinks that Stiles needs the attention. It’s absolutely infuriating.

Stiles is currently repotting the daffodils and it’s definitely not because Derek told him to repot them, he just has an interest in flowers. 

It absolutely had nothing to do with Derek.

Stiles watches as Derek waters the wolfsbanes. Honestly he doesn’t get Derek’s obsession with the flower. Derek took care of the entire garden but he paid special attention to the wolfbanes, always. 

Whenever Stiles walked into the royal garden, usually right after class with Harris, though sometimes he’d purposely miss it, he’d find Derek crouch down by the flower, tuning out the entire world.

“How come you do that?” Stiles had asked one day, because he was curious little shit and he had no brain to mouth filter 

“Do what?” Derek questioned 

“You stare at it all the time, but I’ve never seen you touch it like you do with the other flowers. It’s not poison you know” 

“You’re very observant” 

“I don’t have much else to observe, these flowers aren’t exactly talkative you know”

“No” Derek states “Not like you are” 

“I can’t exactly help it. My mouth to brain filter has been shattered” Stiles chuckles, moving from where he stood and bending down to the floor at Derek’s level, watching Derek more than he watched the flowers. 

“You’re bored” Derek states. 

That’s the thing with Derek, he stated rather than asked. It’s as if he already had all the answers through every enigma within the universe. Derek spoke as if he knows everything that Stiles was feeling, whereas Stiles, knew nothing of Derek. 

Derek worked in the garden. That was literally all the information that Stiles has on him. He could be a psycho killer for all Stiles knew.

“Yeah. I’m bored” Stiles mutters, getting off of the ground where he was previously squatting and wiping his palms on his pants. 

“Entertain me Derek” 

There’s barely any space between the two from how close Stiles is standing. He looked down at Derek, who was on the ground across the flower. He was staring back up into Stiles eyes, gaze never wavering. 

Perhaps it’s because the position makes it seems as if Stiles is above Derek that’s giving Stiles all of this bravado. 

“Is that an order?” 

“Not if you don’t want it to be” Stiles shrugs

Derek honestly wasn’t expecting that responds. In the time that he’d known the prince, he’s never known him to not order people to do his bidding.

“How exactly do you suppose I do that?” Derek questions, because he didn’t consider himself a very interesting person. 

He took care of plants for a living and now he was being asked to entertain a person god knows how.

“I’ll ask you questions and you answer” 

“That’s going to entertain you?”

“I don’t know if you know this Derek, but you’re not much of people person” Stiles wasn’t sure how much words Derek spoke on a daily basis, because it was hard getting the guy to utter more than 3 sentences to Stiles. 

Which said a lot about him, because Stiles is a very lovable guy.

“I’ve been told” Derek shrugs, he picks up the watering pot and begins to water the wolfsbane. Stiles wishes Derek was looking at him again, something about his eyes were so incredibly… sensual. It made Stiles feel as if he was floating, but Derek Hale looked at plants more than he looked at anyone else and that was okay. It made it that much more special when he looked at Stiles. 

“Where are you going?” Stiles questions as Derek begins to walk, watering pot still in hand.

“I’m doing my job” Derek answers, “Ask anything you want to my prince”

My Prince. The way that Derek says that word has always done something to Stiles. His voice was deep and husky, the only way the phrase could sound hotter to Stiles was if he heard Derek moaning it while Stiles—

“Why are you waiting for” Derek ask, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts. Stiles feels his face flush, moving away from the thoughts that was previously occupying his mind. 

“What your favorite color?” He ask

Derek turns to look at him.

Jesus. His eyes.

“Seriously Stiles?” Derek mutters, raising his eyebrows.

“You said I could ask anything Derek”

“Brat” Derek Scoffs. If you asked Stiles, he’s been over dramatic, “I don’t have one”

“You don’t have a favorite color?” 

“Nope”

“You’re lying but okay” Stiles scoffs, eyes locked on Derek’s throat watching his adam’s apple move as he chuckles, “What's your favorite food?” 

“Red velvet cupcakes” Derek answers 

“Huh” Derek didn’t look like he eats anything sweet ever, something Stiles felt the need to voice, “You look more like a black coffee type”

“Black coffee is disgusting.” He scrunches up his nose at the word disgusting but stops when he notices a Stiles blatantly staring at him. In Stiles defense, he couldn’t really help it, he grew up as loyalty so no one really told him that staring was rude. It’s something he tends to do from time to time.

Plus, Derek has facial features made only for gods. 

“What’s your favorite food?” Derek questions, stopping to water another flower before turning around to face Stiles. At least the conversation was no longer one sided, and instead, a mutual conversation where both parties are actually interested in getting to know each other. 

“I’m a very big fan of curly fries” Stiles responds, fiddling with his hoodie strap, “What’s your favorite book?” 

The conversation carries on from that point.They touch upon every basic detail about themselves, every type of favorites, movie, books, drinks, etc. Eventually they end up sitting on one of the garden benches, and Stiles revels in the knowledge that he is sitting around in what ultimately is Derek’s sanctuary. 

They talk about their siblings, Derek has two, Cora and Laura, who he says infuriates him, but his eyes smiles when he talks about the two of them and he speaks of them fondly so Stiles is sure that that’s a lie. Stiles tells him about Scott, and what their lives were like growing up. He told Derek about all the pranks they’ve pulled on everyone in the palace. Stiles even tells him of the time he set off a stink bomb during one of his dad’s treaties.

“So you never got punished for any of those?” Derek ask

“I think my dad figured I just needed to let off some steam. He always threatens to punish me, but they always stay just that. Threats”

“That’s the reason that you’re so spoiled” 

“Yet you still like me” Stiles shrugs

Derek scoffs but doesn’t deny it so Stiles takes it as a win. The conversation continues, and at some point Stiles mentions how cold he was, resulting in Derek giving him his jacket. 

Derek in turns tells him about how he never got punished either, but he was always taking the blame for whatever minor trouble Cora or Laura got into. He talks about his mother, about how courageous and headstrong she was. He spoke of how much he admired her and how he wished he could have learned more from her, Stiles immediately takes notice to how he refers to her in the past tense.

“Is she…” He hesitates, because there’s no easy way to ask someone whether or not their parents are dead.

“Yeah” Derek whispers “It was a long time ago, but I still miss her from time to time. When I was little I wasn’t really as strong as the rest of my pa- the rest of my family, but she showed me how to be strong in my own way”

“I lost my mom at a young age too, I understand” Stiles whispers, he’s never talked about his mother to anyone who wasn’t Scott before.

He puts his hand on top of Derek’s own subconsciously, but Derek doesn’t make a move to remove it so Stiles keeps it there. He feels safe when he’s around Derek, a simple touch sets his skin on fire, he only hopes that his touch is as comforting to Derek as it is to him.

Neither Derek nor Stiles realized what time it was by the time that they were done talking. Stiles asked Derek what his first impressions of his was to which Derek begrudgingly admitted that he thought Stiles was a brat and very demanding but he didn’t once hate him. 

“It’s late” Stiles whispers. It was getting cold and he had to stop himself from shivering. 

“Yeah” Derek whispers back, voice just as small as Stiles. Yet, none of them made a move to get up.

It was peaceful being with Derek and getting to know him. The moon looked beautiful tonight and the light was shining and illuminating the flowers. The wolfsbane glowing a beautiful shade of violet.

“They’re supposed to be bad luck you know” Stiles states, referring to the Wolfsbane. 

Everyone knew that you weren’t supposed to grow them around your house, Stiles personally thinks it’s ridiculous but he has nowhere to go so he might as well make conversation about something Derek cares about. 

“Yeah?” Derek ask, eyes dropping down to look at Stiles mouth and then back up to his eyes “Why is that exactly?”

“It goes back to that story they tell to scare kids” Stiles explains “The one about the cursed man, half man, half animal. He’s supposed to be this terrifying beast who’s out for vengeance”

“Do you believe that?” Derek questions, he looks downright hesitant to ask Stiles. Which is weird look on him considering everything has seen so far from him has been this confident style of bravado.

“It’s a fake story told to kids to scare them” Stiles shrugs, he grew up hearing the same story way too much. He’d hear it when he didn’t finish eating his vegetables, or when he’d skip his lessons. The people around him would talk about the beast whenever they needed him to do something. The whole thing was completely fake “You don’t seem like the type to believe that”

“You’d be surprised” Derek chuckled “I’m  
glad you don’t believe any of that though”

“Of course I don’t believe it” Stiles starts. The hesitant look on Derek’s face has vanished, and his eyes still lingers on Stiles lips. The look on Derek’s face is pure sex, even under the moonlight Derek’s eyes are shining. 

Thank god for Scott giving him that lip moisturizer for his birthday because there was no way Derek wasn’t going to kiss him. 

“You can find monsters in any story. What makes the beast so special” Stiles snorts

Derek visibly flinches.

“Monsters…” Derek mutters, like it hurt him to keep speaking. “Of course” 

Almost immediately, any hope that Stiles has about Derek going to kiss him vanished into thin air. Derek pulls his hand out from under Stiles palm, and any emotion that was on his face before is gone.

Stiles doesn’t like this Derek at all. He seems like he’s shutting Stiles out, as if the hours that they’ve just spend getting to know one another means nothing to him.

“It’s late” Derek utters 

“Derek I-“

“You should be heading back” Derek interrupts 

Stiles is hesitant to get up. What did he say to make Derek act like this towards him? He gets up to leave, watching Derek tense up at the movement. The jacket Derek gave to him is still wrapped around his shoulders, he begins to walk away, turning back to see if Derek was willing to give him an explanation. 

Derek refuses to meet his eyes.

***

Stiles was fine with being rejected. Honestly, he really didn’t care that he opened up to Derek about things he’s never told anyone else just to be shut down. The whole thing was fine!

“Snap out of it Stiles!” Allison yells, right before she swipes her right foot underneath his own, making him lose his balance and forcing him on his back, looking up as Allison’s sword point right under his throat. “If you hesitate for even a second, it’ll be a second too late” 

“Thank you Zoro” Stiles scoffs, shoving the sword out of his face, wiping his hand as he gets up “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind”

He can admit that he’s distracted, with good reasons of course. Still, even if he wasn’t it’s not like he was good with swords anyway. He was much more of a swords person.

“What’s got you like this anyway?” Allison ask

“Nothing. I’m just tired that’s all” 

Allison raises one eyebrow, clearly skeptical. Which made sense because she practically grew up around the palace alongside Stiles and Scott.

“If you don’t want to tell me, I can respect that” She shrugs 

“I think…” Stiles starts “I might have said the wrong thing and hurt someone that I… care about. I’m not really sure how to fix it now” He finishes, rubbing at the back of his neck and looking down at the ground, it was something he only did when he was nervous. 

“Did you mean to say whatever it was you said?”

“Of course not!” He scoffs “I was just nervously rambling like I always do and I don’t know. I talk too much I get that, I just wish I had a filter sometimes”

“Did I ever tell you how I met Scott?” 

She hadn’t. It wasn’t as if her and Scott dating was some sort of secret between the two of them. It just wasn’t that common for nobles to date commoners. Especially with Scott being the first born and next in line. 

“Scott basically asked if the only reason I was allowed this job, and allowed to train in the palace was simply because I was an argent. As if all the work I’ve put in didn’t matter.” 

Stiles lifted an eyebrow. He knew Scott cause be a dumbass but Jesus Christ.

“I don’t think he meant it, but it still annoyed me. So I asked him to spar with me and find out” Allison chuckles.

He remembers that day very clearly. Scott came back with a black eye and from then on would not stop talking about his fencing instructor.

“I’m just saying” She starts “Just because you’ve said something wrong doesn’t mean it can’t be fixed. Are you willing to fix it?” 

“More than anything” he responds.

Allison sheds her sword once again, aiming it at Stiles in the space between Stiles eyes. 

“Good” She utters “One more round. No distractions this time”

“Okay”

***

That night Stiles practically runs out after dinner.

He swallows down his food, muttering a quick thank you to Erica, who gives back full teeth grin and rushes out of the dining hall. 

“Did you make what I asked you too?” He ask Erica on his way out 

“I make these all the time for Boyd anyways, didn’t take long” She replies, handing him a box of 4 red velvet cupcakes.

Stiles thanks her and sprint to his room, grabbing his phone and a backpack and filled it with the cupcakes and a small flashlight, because he just realized how dark it was outside and that he wasn’t sure where exactly Derek lived.

“Can we talk?” 

Stiles feels his heart drop at the voice, he slowly turns around only to see Scott standing there, skeptically looking at the bag Stiles was holding

“Are you going somewhere? It’s 10 PM” Scott ask

“I’m going for a walk” Stiles answers “You said you needed to talk?”

“Yeah… I” he starts, lowering his head and rubbing at the back of his neck, jesus, they really are brothers. “I just wanted to apologize”

Stiles raises an eyebrow.

“I haven’t really been spending time with you lately and I realize it’s because of the responsibility but I don’t know I just— I miss you” 

“That’s all? Scott I know that, I’ll never hold you responsible for that. It’s a two way street, I could have stepped up and made plans with you too, I’ve just… been busy” Stiles responds.

This time it’s Scott’s turn to raise his eyebrow.

“Actually now that you mention it, where have you been?” 

“With the gardener”

“Derek Hale?” Scott asked, his eyes wide with shock.

“How do you even know his name”

“He used to lead the guards alongside Boyd” Scott says “He quit last year though. Takes care of the garden now”

“Yeah… anyway, so good talk” Stiles utters, grabbing his bag once again and make a beeline for the door

“He lives in the cabin behind Isaac’s ranch by the way” Scott yells as Stiles reach the door “The cabin closest to the woods, it’s pretty hard to miss”

Stiles turns around and gives him a grateful look.

“Thank you” 

“That’s what brothers are for” Scott answers back, softly. 

***

He’s never been out past 8PM before so this whole night is an adventure to Stiles. It’s currently 9:10 PM and he’s sneaking out to see Derek.

The full moon was out so he hardly needed his flashlight.

Scott wasn’t lying when he said Derek’s house was hard to miss, it was the only house near Isaac’s barn and it definitely wasn’t like any other the other houses he’s seen.

The exterior had burn marks all around it and the bottom porch was broken. Honestly, it was… something. 

He didn’t sneak out his room and travel all the way here to judge the guy. If anything he wanted an explanation from Derek and he was going to get it. Derek is stubborn but then again so is Stiles.

So he knocks, and he waits.

and he waits. 

Knock. Knock.

Clearly Derek wasn’t going to open the door, so Stiles does the next best thing he can think of, and twist the knock. The door opens. This might be known to some people as “Breaking and Entering”, but the door was open so technically he was being allowed in.

He slowly shuts the door behind him and looks around the room. There wasn’t much furniture but the inside looked a well of a lot better than the front door. 

The was a black couch in the middle of the living room, with a clear table around it, but TV or anything. The whole room was very minimalistic 

“Derek?” Stiles whispers 

The lights in room weren’t on and he basically had to maneuver around the room blind. Derek didn’t answer so Stiles continues to look around.

He went into the kitchen looking around at the devoured food on the kitchen table. Spaghetti and meatballs, the pots and pans were still out meaning that Derek knew how to cook, which was… kind of attractive actually.

“Derek? Are you here?” Stiles whispers again, a little louder this time 

He wanders back into the living room, opening his bag and taking out the red velvet cupcakes and the wolfsbane, he came here to woo Derek and goddamnit! He will.

So he sits and waits on the couch for Derek to come. It’s eerily quiet. He feels like he’s suffocating, the room is still dark but the moonlight was illuminating it enough for Stiles to see and the silence was maddening. Just as Stiles starts to think maybe he shouldn’t have broken into Derek’s home, he hears a growl from behind him.

Okay… so it definitely wasn’t smart to sneak in. Derek had a dog.

He slowly turns around as to not startle the dog, except Stiles doesn’t see a dog at all. Brown eyes met crimson, as Stiles stares at the enormous black wolf. 

He stopped hearing his heartbeat then. The only noise was the loud panting of the wolf. It’s eyes were shining in the midst of the moonlight. Stiles felt as if he couldn’t breathe.

“Okay…down dog!” He starts “Down… huge wolf… thing.” He really wishes he was Scott right now, animals seemed to love the guy, if anyone could calm down a giant murdering wolf it would be Scott.

At that moment Stiles decides that if he survives this, he’ll become a better person. He’ll start going to church and repaying anyone that he might have wronged. But he simple hoped that he wasn’t murdered tonight; He could already imagine what his tombstone would read 

“Here lies Mieczyslaw Stilinski, Second son, murdered by enormous wolf on his way to see his boytoy”

The wolf took one more step towards Stiles, and Stiles feels his soul leave his body.


	2. Wolfy Pajamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated earlier than I honestly thoughts I would. Kudos❤️❤️

He remembered reading somewhere that animals can smell fear and you should make any sudden movements. There’s absolutely no doubt in Stiles mind at this point that he’s going to die 

So imagine the shock that ripples through him when the animal makes a deep, hounded howl and falls over right in front of Stiles leg.

He meant to run away.

But he takes a closer step and looks at the animal and the pool of blood forming as it lays there, and suddenly forgets about any aforementioned fear. He needed to help it.

“Shit” Stiles mutters 

He practically sprints to Derek’s bathroom looking for any first aid things he could find and ends up with some alcohol pads, leg bandages and aspirin, which if he’s learned anything from Scott, he’s not supposed to use them on an animal.

He runs back into the living room where the wolf is practically dying and squats to feel where the wound is. If he’s learned anything, it’s to stop the bleeding quickly and wrap it.

Except… there’s nothing there. 

“I must be going out of my mind” Stiles whispers 

The blood was still on the floor so he didn’t make it up. But the wolf no longer had a wound, it had completely healed up by the time he came back. The wolf’s chest is still rising and falling so Stiles knows that it’s alive, but had it not been for the pool of blood it would have been like it was never injured.

He reaches for the wolf’s leg again, feeling around the fur. Nothing. The fur around Stiles hand slowly, but surely begins to disappear. 

The leg that belonged to the black wolf began to shift into one of a human, to Stiles shock. He watches as the wolf shifts and takes the shape of a man with black hair.

Nevertheless the man had a beautiful body. Stiles couldn’t help notice as he took his hands of his leg. He had abs meant for god’s and it took everything in Stiles body not to look down. What king of prince would he be if he eyed a naked, unconscious man. 

Suddenly, he remembers every detail, and every story Isaac has told, the words spoken by the council of elders, even what his father had once told him of the Beast.

6 feet tall with black hair. They say he’s more animal than man, and no one who’s seen him has lived to tell the tale.

The beast. 

He was face to face with the beast, albeit unconscious, and he lived another day. Except that it would just be the ‘beast’, because despite the fangs, the sharp animalistic nails and the lack of eyebrows, Stiles knew who he was staring at. 

Here, lying in front of him was Derek Hale.

***

Derek doesn’t show up to the garden for the next 4 days.

***

Stiles finally sees him again where he always is, by the wolfsbane. 

“We have to stop meeting like this” Stiles says as he walks up behind Derek, totally not checking out his ass. 

Derek, being the grumpy man that he is of course doesn’t reply. So Stiles, being the talkative and curious person that he is and always will be continued to talk.

“The silent treatment” He starts “That’s okay grumpy wolf, I can speak for the both of us”

Derek sighs. Stiles continues

“What’s going on with you today?” Stiles ask himself, his voice high pitched to exaggerate 

“You know my biggest secret. I must shut you out” Stiles says, deepening his voice to imitate Derek’s voice.

“What do you want from me Stiles” Derek growls.

“Nothing I haven’t wanted before” Stiles replies

Derek says nothing in response and continues to walk around watering the flowers the way he always does, as if Stiles doesn’t exist. It infuriates him.

“I understand if you don’t want to talk about it” He says, 

He understood that Derek might not want to open up to him right away and that was fine with him for now. It’s not as if he was going to tell anyone about what he saw that day. Although, if someone had just found out that he could shape shift into a wolf and that he was the beast the village talked about, he wouldn’t trust them either.

“There’s nothing to talk about” Derek replies 

“So you don’t want to talk about the fact that you grow fangs and heal supernaturally quick” 

“I don’t get you Stiles” Derek growls “You’ve made it clear what you think of me, so why are you here? What do you want?” 

“Why do I need to want something from you?” Stiles growls back “I’m here because I wanted to be friends! I still do”

“You don’t want to be friends with a monster”

Stiles gets it then. He sees the expression on Derek’s face when he says the word ‘monster’, the quiet sadness in his eyes and the way he looks away from Stiles’ face, as if he can’t bear to see his expression.

This is why he shut him out that night when they were bonding. Because the last thing that was out of Stiles was that the beast was a monster. 

The whole village shunned him, told stories about him to scare kids into doing common chores. Derek truly was a monster in the eyes of the palace.

“Derek” Stiles whispers but Derek doesn’t turn around. His facial expression is back to the hard stone cold one he always carries, and he refuses to meet Stiles eyes 

“You could never be a monster to me Derek” He forces out, because he feels his heart shattering that Derek could think of himself like that.

He grabs unto Derek’s arm to which Derek looks at, and slowly brings his eyes back up to Stiles.

“Your wolf is gorgeous” Stiles starts, watching the surprised expression on Derek’s face at the word “I’m so sorry about what I said, I don’t think you’re a monster Derek. I think it’s amazing what you can do. I mean how often do you meet werewolves face to face”

“You’d be shocked actually” Derek says, his expression was slowing changing from the hard one earlier to a slowly spreading smile.

The sound was music to Stiles’ ears, anything other than that expression on Derek’s face was a win for him. He loved this Derek.

“My point is, I think you’re beautiful, wolf and man alike.” Stiles knew he was practically rambling at this point but he couldn’t find it in him to stop, “I don’t think you’re a monster Derek. I didn’t think so then, and I don’t think so now” 

“You don’t know me Stiles” Derek whispers 

“Alright then” Stiles replies “Then I’ll get to know you”

So he goes home and does what he does best. 

He researches.

***

After a week of skipping lessons with Harris and fencing with Allison, and downright ignoring any and all responsibility he has, Stiles goes back to the garden, with nothing but a piece of paper and a pencil.

“Derek!” He practically yells, tripping on his feet to get to where Derek was sitting. On the bench, basking in the sun.

Derek doesn’t bother opening his eyes.

“What do you need now Stiles?” He ask, eyes still close 

“Are you circumcised?” Stiles ask. That finally gets Derek to pop his eyes open, staring back into Stiles brown ones, blush forming on his cheeks

“Stiles. What the fuck” Derek replies, facepalming

“It’s just that” Stiles starts “I've read about werewolves a lot through research these past few days and i’m curious. Is the thing about knotting true?”

Derek drags his palm from forehead to chin and exhales so hard it’s a wonder he still has both lungs. 

“Yes and no” Derek sighs “It’s not the type of knotting dogs have. I don’t swell up at the base like some people think. It just… becomes bigger than average” 

“That’s hot” Stiles whispers. Immediately regretting it after realizing what he’s said, but then he sees the expression on Derek’s face, the same one from the other night when he almost kissed him and decides, maybe it needed to be said.

“Do people smell differently to you?” 

“Yes. Everyone and everything has a different smells. Some good and some bad”

“That’s so fucking cool dude”

“Don’t call me dude” Derek scowls

“Does your eyes really glow?” Stiles ask “I’ve seen your wolf form but your eyes were close so I couldn’t see them”

“They do” Derek answers 

“I want to see them” 

“Come closer” Derek says, tilting Stiles head closer towards him and flashing with golden eyed at him.

Christ.

“I want to kiss you” Stiles whispers. He’s had enough of this, he deserved this kiss more than 2 weeks ago

“That wasn’t a question” Derek whispers back, nevertheless bringing his lips close to Stiles, not quite yet kissing but close enough to feel each other’s breath on their lips

“Yeah” Stiles says, and he closes the distance.

Derek tasted like… god Derek tasted like everything Stiles wanted. The proximity alone is enough of a thrill, he’s close enough to inhale Derek’s cologne, and now that he knows about werewolves he can imagine what he must smell like to Derek.

Derek kisses him hungrily. His lips are warm and wet and they feel amazing on Stiles’ own. Derek slips his tongue in, deepening the kiss and Stiles feels his hand tighten around Derek’s shirt.

“Fuck Stiles” Derek whispers, wrapping his arm around Sriles waist and bringing him up to his lap. Stiles was now straddling him, feeling Derek press up against him, tongue sliding against his own.

Stiles tosses his arms around Derek’s neck, as Derek’s rough hands move into his shirts, running his hands up and down Stiles waist. 

Derek pulls away and immediately goes for Stiles neck, sucking and biting at the tender flesh, Stiles feels himself harden and arches his back.

“I bet you’re an animal in bed” Stiles whispers 

“Clever” Derek chuckles, rubbing himself against Stiles.

“One more question” He says, out of breath and forcing himself not to moan.

“Mmmh” Derek answers, face still buried in the crook of Stiles neck.

“Where do your eyebrows go?”

Derek chuckles and bites a little harder at the spot he was previously sucking on, Stiles actually does moan this time. 

***

Their very first date is a disaster, but Stiles wouldn’t have done it any differently.

It starts off with Stiles sneaking two horses out of Isaac’s barn so he and Derek can go out riding in the woods behind Derek’s house. It really wasn’t that hard, he offered them some food and they were ready to go.

They had to leave close to sunset because that’s the only time Stiles was free, plus it was more romantic to watch the sunset by small stream in the middle of the woods. They would ride there, have a picnic, make out a little and then watch the sunset. That was Stiles plan at least, it did not work out that way.

Derek definitely couldn’t get on the horses, due to being a werewolf and all. As soon as he got close to one of them, the horse started to kick and squirm and immediately tried to run away. 

They ended up walking to where they were going and almost missed the sunset. The worst part was how Derek acted that set him off more than anything else.

“You look beautiful” Derek whispered, thumb stroking Stiles jaw. 

Stiles moved to try and kiss him, but Derek had subtly avoided it, and instead leaned in for a long hug.

Secondly, Derek wasn’t saying anything about himself. 

The whole point was getting to know one another but Derek was barely speaking about himself, he was instead bombarding Stiles with questions. Stiles wasn’t complaining per say, but he wanted to know more about the guy he was supposedly dating.

The third part was Stiles fault so he really couldn’t blame Derek. He missed a step and almost fell head first into the ground, and he would have if it hadn’t been for Derek’s werewolf reflexes. 

“You have great balance” Derek said immediately after. 

Stiles was too embarrassed to answer, not wasn’t the best time to be sarcastic.

The highlight of that whole disaster date however, was definitely when they were almost attacked by a mountain lion. He wishes he could all of this shit up.

Derek spotted it first, while Stiles was setting up the picnic, too absorbed in it to fully pay attention.

“Stiles get behind me” Derek growled and Stiles immediately obeyed, feeling his heart jackrabbiting in his chest.

It didn’t take long for the animal to leave after Derek wolfed out, the fangs and glowing eyes sending it running away. Stiles was done at this point, there was literally nothing that be worse than this.

Derek seemed to sense his distress 

“Why are you upset?” Derek asked, scrunching up and his nose and sniffing the air. 

“What?” Stiles answers, raising up his eyebrow. He had honestly forgotten about the whole, being able to sniff out emotions thing. He wraps his arms around himself 

“I’m not upset Derek” Stiles says, he really did mean that “I just—” wish this date could have gone better.

“Is it because of the cold?” Derek starts, “I read that humans can’t stay cold for along period of time” He continues, shrugging off his jacket and wrapping it around Stiles. He lets his hands linger a little before pulling.

Stiles puts the jacket on and leans his head on Derek’s shoulder, wish was surprisingly warmer than the jacket. He goes to put his hands in the jacket pocket, only to find a folded piece of paper which reads—

15 Steps To Follow on the First Date

No. Fucking. Way.

“15 steps to follow—”

Derek’s head snaps up before Stiles is even done with the sentence. Stiles moves away from him because he knows Derek will try to take the paper away from him.

1.Don’t kiss on the first date

“This is what you were following the entire time?” Sriles ask. He couldn’t even find in him to chuckle, this whole situation was way too fucking adorable.

Derek’s face turned crimson, and he bring his palms up to cover his face.

“I’ve never…” He starts “I don’t date much so I tried researching”

“You don’t date much?” Stiles scoffs, “Why not? Jesus Derek look at you” 

Derek removes his hand from his face and turns to finally looks at Stiles, cheeks still slightly red.

“I just haven’t met the right person” He whispers “Not until now”

2.Make the hug last

Stiles leans into him again, wrapping his arms around Derek while Derek buries his face in Stiles neck, inhaling.

He pulls away and continues to look at the list, this time with Derek.

“Number 3” Stiles reads, “Limit yourself to 4 compliments” and he finally gets it. Derek wasn’t trying to be sarcastic, he was simply trying to compliment Stiles. 

“I thought that was stupid” Derek mumbles, wrapping his arm around Stiles waist and putting Stiles head on his shoulders once again “I should be able to compliment you more” 

“You can” Stiles chuckles 

4\. Ask Questions !

5\. Turn on the charm

6\. Give her your jacket 

Stiles chuckles and wonders how he got so lucky with Derek.

“Do you have a pen on you?” He ask, looking around through the jacket pockets hoping to find on. He finds a thin black one and immediately starts writing on the crumpled piece of paper, handing it to Derek when he’s finished. 

“Handjobs are highly appreciated” Derek reads, chuckling as he stares down at Stiles handwriting. 

“I’ll do you one better” He whispers, pressing his lips against Stiles neck and lightly biting the flesh. “As soon as we get home”

Home.

***  
Derek tells Stiles about Kate a month after they started dating, after Stiles had made a sarcastic comment about Derek not being anything like the beast in the story.

“They made you sound like someone out for vengeance” Stiles laughed “You're nothing but a big puppy”

Derek was lying down on the couch that day, eyes closed and head resting on Stiles lap.

“They’re not completely wrong” Derek mutters “For the longest time I was out for revenge”

“Against the woman who…” Stiles answers, recalling the story he’d heard so many times.

“Kate Argent” 

He tells Stiles everything. He tells him about how Kate had pretended to love him and used that against him to murder his family. He talks about the fire that day and how Kate had lined the floors with mountain ash so they were incapable of escaping. He talked about when she called him and his entire family monsters. 

Kate was never convicted because her father was the leader of the army and had the whole thing covered up.

He even tells her about when he finally found her after all these years. 

“Did you kill her?” Stiles ask. He was crying, softly, but Derek didn’t need to move his head to feel the soft shake of Stiles shoulders and the he harsh way he was exhaling.

“No” Derek responds

“I would’ve have” Stiles says 

“I thought of it” Derek whispers “We fought that day, she was injured and I stood above her watching her crawl away” 

He started rubbing a hand on Stiles knee to comfort him. There was nothing worse than seeing Stiles cry.

“I decided then that she wasn’t worth it. Anyway I’m happy we’re I am right now” Derek says “I met you didn’t I”

“You’re stronger than I am” Stiles says

He continues to rub a hand through Derek’s hair, slowly bringing him to sleep.

***

They have many more kisses after that. More than Stiles can count on both of his hands.

Which is what he’d much rather be doing right now, in some dark corner kissing Derek and not at this boring ass royal banquet.

Granted it was a pretty important day. This was Scott’s first speech to the public. Anyone important in Beacon Hills was at this party. The argents provided food from all types of animals, there was princes from anywhere near beacon hills, dukes and elders came to see the first speech given by the new king.

This was a common thing for them. His dad had previously mentioned how much toll the job had taken on him. At the point in time he was around his 40s and was giving up the throne to Scott. 

Stiles was honestly proud of Scott and he couldn’t wait to hear the speech. He spent his entire evening so far walking around introducing himself to important people but that still didn’t help that the party was boring and Stiles needed a distraction. 

By the dessert table, hunched over arranging the flowers was the wolfman whose lips he yearns for. Derek was making flower bouquets and since the party was formal he was dressed in a tall black suit with his hair slick back. He looked like a greek god.

“Hey there gorgeous” Stiles whispers, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist

“My Prince” Derek grunts, almost dropping the bouquet of orange flowers that he was holding.

“Are those for me?” Stiles teased

“Of course not” Derek scoffs “Red is more of your color”

Derek moves Stiles hands away from his waist as he turns around but grabs his hand again to press Stiles closer to him, this time from the front.

Stiles intertwines their fingers and buried his face into Derek’s neck, pressing their crotches together in the process.

“Stiles” Derek says. A warning. There was after all, a royal party going on around the two of them and here Stiles was, shamelessly rubbing his half-hard cock against the gardener.

“Derek” Stiles says, imitating Derek’s voice. He’d stop caring. He could do whatever he wanted, and if he wanted to rub against his boyfriend in front of a room full of people then so be it. 

Stiles had to get on the tip of his toes a little to kiss Derek, because while he was tall, Derek still had a couple of inches on him. He lightly presses his lips against Derek’s, not quite kissing but close enough to feel each other’s breath

Derek closes the gap.

He kisses Stiles slow and soft, just a gentle brush of lips on lips, and then he pulls away.

“Kiss me again.” Stiles commands, back on his toes and leaning toward Derek's mouth

Derek sighs.

“You know the coat check room is right?” Derek ask

“Yeah” Stiles answers. He honestly couldn’t tell where this conversation was going, he wanted his tongue in Derek’s mouth than to talk about coats.

“Meet me there in 5 minutes” Derek whispers, planting another kiss on Stiles lips.

**

They end up in the walk in coat closet, the one Erica’s technically supposed to be working tonight if she hadn’t sneaked off with Boyd. Derek strips him of his jacket as soon as they close the door muttering filthy things into Stiles ear. 

“You’re such a fucking brat” Derek mutters, one arm wrapped around Stiles slim waist and the other cupping his ass as he sucks a bruise into Stiles neck. Stiles tips his head back, offering his neck to Derek. He’d been studying up on wolves and knew that it paid off when Derek bit a mark into it and groaned.

His lips are back on Stiles immediately. Stiles tries to deepen the kiss but Derek pulls away.

“Kiss me” Stiles demands, his order coming out harsher than he means to, but he was horny and frustrated and Derek refused to touch him the way he wanted to be touched.

“You don’t get to give me orders” Derek whispers bringing his lips close but not close enough to kiss Stiles

“On your knees” He commands

There was no other way to take it. Stiles knew he wasn’t asking and he dropped to his knees immediately. No one could talk to him like Derek was doing currently. He could feel himself harden even more, on his knees watching Derek look down at him.

Derek presses his thumb against Stiles bottom lip, and Stiles spreads his mouth open for Derek to feel without a second thought. 

“Have you done this before?” Derek ask, his thumb wasn’t in Stiles mouth quite yet, just pressing against his open mouth while the rest of his fingers caresses Stiles jaw.

“I’ve sucked dick before Derek” Stiles responds, rolling his eyes.

Derek presses down on his jaw, hard. 

“Watch your tone.” He finally presses his thumb into Stiles mouth, feeling Stiles warm, velvety tongue against his hand while he uses the other hand to unbuckle his belt.

He uses the hand Stiles was sucking on to open up Stiles mouth, sliding his leaking cock into Stiles mouth.

Stiles moans around it, it was slightly bigger than the ones he’s sucked before, not that he was complaining. 

He pulls back, slurping around Derek’s cock as he does so. The noises that Derek makes are music to Stiles ears, he’s quiet but the words he whispers are nothing if not filthy.

Derek shudders as soon as Stiles swirls his tongue against the tip. He fist a hand into Stiles hair, fucking into his mouth. Stiles doesn’t even try to resist, he lets Derek shoved as deep as he can into Stiles mouth. He doesn’t use his hand and instead letts his mouth be abused as he feels Derek’s warm cock press into the back of his throat. 

“Fuck” Derek whispers. His thrust were becoming erratic and Stiles knew he was about to cum, and he intended to swallow down every drop. 

Derek’s quiet as he cums, his whole body shakes as if his legs are about to give out as his hands grip harder into Stiles hair. His breathing slows down, but he’s panting like he’s never came that hard before. 

Derek manhandles him back up, pressing his lips into Stiles’ wet, kissed bruised lips. He slowly brings his hands down, gripping at Stiles throbbing bulge

“Later” Derek mutters against Stiles soft lips “You have a party to get back to my prince”

***

He’d made it back in time to catch Scott’s speech, sneaking past the highborn guest, pretending like his hair didn’t look like someone’s hand had been running through it.

He manages to make it up to the throne, well that’s what they call it at least. It was a huge golden stage arranged to seat the most important individual. The middle seat belonged to the king, on his right side sat the current queen, Melissa, and on his left the firstborn Scott. Stiles was to be seated next to Scott, and Princess Lydia alongside him. 

“Where have you been dude?” Scott angry whispers, watching Stiles slide into his chair quickly fixing the tie that Derek undid earlier.

“I’ll tell you after because Jesus Christ Scotty do you need to hear this” Stiles snickers “Go give your speech” 

Scott rolls his eyes but gets up nonetheless. Stiles  
watches Scott grab the mic introducing himself as the room goes completely silent.

“I grew up in this palace” Scott starts, voice soft and Stiles looks on fondly 

“I’ve befriended so many people, and I know they would be behind me for whatever decision I make or will make in the future” 

The servants took that as their cue to bring on the crown, sending in a petite girl, about 19-20 years old to the stage with the crown on an embroidered pillow.

Stiles watches Scott pick up the crown, sending away the girl and holding it in his right hand.

“I do not want the throne” Scott says. The whole room erupts erupts with voices. Scott remains calm, even through all the shouting and the questions people are throwing at him.

“I’m not a child” He starts “This isn’t some on the whim decision. I’m not asking for permission nor opinions. I’m simply stating a fact.”

“What the hell are you doing Scotty!” Stiles angry whispers, hoping to talk some sense into Scott from where he was sitting but any angry thoughts he had about the situation dissapears when Scott turns around to look at him, small smile of his lips but his eyes were determined.

“You deserve to be king” Scott says, no longer speaking the the audience but directly at Stiles “You’re always deserved it”

Stiles looks towards his dad, but sees nothing close to resistant in his face, he looked at Scott as if he was proud. He looked like the opposite of what he should, he shouldn’t be smiling and smiling as if he was proud of the both of them. Scott was standing there, putting the crown upon Stiles head, going against tradition and giving him the throne.

His father looked proud.

***

That night Stiles sneaks out again to go see Derek. 

He’s very proud of the fact that he didn’t get caught on his way out this time.

He had a well deserved talked with his father and Scott. The story was that Scott wanted to be with Allison, nothing too complicated. It had been Scott’s dream to start a family and have tons of kids, and Allison was perfect for him. It wasn’t any secret to Stiles that Scott simply wanted a normal family to raise, without all of the royalty shit, it just came as a surprise that he actually went through with it. 

He basically speeds walk to Derek’s house, tomorrow might be his official first day as king, but tonight he was still a nobody prince and this prince currently needed some dick. Mostly Derek’s.

This seemed like the best time to lose his virginity, it shows his journey from boy to man— from Prince to King.

He basically lets himself in the house with the key Derek had given him two months ago after Stiles had been locked out in the cold while Derek went for a run.

Stiles had been so incredibly happy that day he’d sucked Derek off right then and there, he made sure it was wet and sloppy and had licked the trail of cum that was between him and Derek’s cock when he was done.

He was going to have sex tonight. Tomorrow he would be King but tonight he’d be whatever filthy persona Derek wanted him to be. 

Tonight he hoped it was the camboy scenario Derek likes so much. He got off mostly on Stiles jerking himself off than anything else they’d done so far.

Stiles threw off the jacket off of his back and unto the couch. He knows that Derek’s in the kitchen because he hears the water running. 

“Boo!” Stiles yells as soon as Derek steps into the living room.

Derek doesn’t even flinch, instead he continues towards the couch, turning to face Stiles while wiping his hands of the water.

“I didn’t know you were coming today” Derek says 

“Surprise” Stiles responds moving towards Derek “It was a lot harder to sneak out this time. They don’t let the future king go just anywhere”

“Stiles” 

“You know how hard I had to beg Boyd to let me leave? I had to promise him one of the royal suites so him and erica can use. I’ll have to burn the sheets when they’re done, who knows what they’ve—”

“Stiles!” Derek says, not quite yelling but raising his voice high enough “We need to talk”

“Talk about what ?” Stiles chuckles, reaching around to remove his shirt “You’re not breaking up with me or something are you ?” 

Derek flinches.

“Derek?” Stiles ask, and he hated how his heart picked up and his voice cracked. 

“I…” He starts “I don’t know how to say this”

“So don’t.” Stiles whispers “Don’t say it” 

Yesterday at the banquet made me realize something” He’s no longer looking at Stiles “Stiles you’re not a kid, you’re not even a prince anymore. You’re going to be king”

“You have a kingdom to rule” Derek whispers “You have a path to follow, people to protect. For god sakes Stiles you’re engaged”

“Is that what this is about? Lydia and I? That’s not even a real engagement, it’s just an afterthought since we grew up together”

“I know that” Derek says 

“So what’s the problem then? I don’t want anybody else but you Derek, listen to me—”

“I can’t give you what you need!” Derek yells “I don’t have a kingdom, or horses, or gold. I live in a rundown house and I take care of plants. I can't make you happy Stiles”

That’s when Stiles really begins to feel anger. Who was Derek to decide what was good for him?

“I knew this” Stiles yells “I knew you were a gardener when I met you and you knew I was a prince” 

He’s standing while Derek’s sits on the couch and it reminds him of when they met. The sense of superiority he had over Derek, but Derek never cared and never saw him as a Prince. Not until now. Here Derek was, making decisions on his own and treating him the way everyone else had done.

“I couldn’t give a fuck about being royalty Derek. I’ll give it up if that’s what you want, I’ll—”

“That’s exactly the problem Stiles!” Derek interrupts “I don’t want to wake up one day and realize … that you could have had a family” 

Derek finally looks back up at Stiles, surprised to see silent tears falling from his face. 

“That you could have been well off in a palace with kids and riches and you gave that up to be with me. I want you to be king, even if it means without me”

“You know what I think Derek?” Stiles snarls “You're punishing yourself. You feel as if you don’t deserve to be happy and you’re clinging to any excuse you have to punish yourself”

“You don’t know what you’re saying”

“You’re making a decision based off of what exactly? You knew I was royalty the moment we met”

“I wasn’t thinking clearly” 

“Right” Stiles scoffs, reaching into his pocket and taking out the key Derek had given him. He throws it at Derek’s head, feeling pissed when the wolf uses his reflexes to catch it.

“When you’re done with your tantrum, you know where to find me. Coward”

***

He refuses to sit in his room and wallow in self pity. 

The morning after he’d gotten up and gone to his first meeting as the new King. His dad and Scott were of course there to support him, especially since they were meeting with the council of elders about a crisis.

Despite the name, the council wasn’t actually full of elders, just the most influential people in the kingdom. They got together once in a while to discuss issues surrounding the town. This time was the famine going on in the neighboring town.

The council consisted of 5 people, His father, the former king being the first. After his dad was Gerard Argent, head of the military and Chris Argent, Gerard’s second in command.

Deaton was head of the medical staffs and Stiles, being King was the last edition. 

“What are you thoughts on the situation Stiles” His dad questioned, eyebrows raised.

His thoughts on the situation was fairly simple. Simply put, there was a famine going on in the town over, women and children were starving to death and his first order as king was to take them in as refugees. 

He wasn’t going to stand them and let an entire town die. 

To which Gerard Argent strongly opposed.

“If we let anyone and anything into the kingdom” He argues “Who knows what they’re going to do”

“So we provided them with jobs” Stiles asserts

“We don’t have enough food to provide them. These wolve— these people are savages, they’ll wipe us off along with them”

“Then we teach the men to hunt and the women to grow. With them helping us the output of food will be enough to feed all of us”

“I don’t think—” Gerard starts to which Stiles immediateLy cuts him off 

“Is there any other objections?” Stiles questions 

“I think it’s a wonderful plan. It’s a win-win situation” Deaton utters, to everyone else’s agreement.

“Then majority rules. We march there in 2 days, we’ll need someone to prepare transportation in the meantime”

The meeting ended fairly quickly and Stiles feels the weight he was carrying subdue. It was still a fairly new thing having people challenge him. 

“You’re going to be an amazing ruler” His dad says on their way out, wrapping Stiles in his arms “Your mother would be so proud of you”

Stiles tears up only a little. 

He spots Boyd standing near the entrance as he’s walking out. Boyd leads the palace guards so it wasn’t a surprise for him to be on the lookout outside of the doors where the meetings are held , he had to be aware of any potential dangers.

“Boyd, I need you to do me a favor” Stiles comments, as soon as he’s close enough that only Boyd would’ve been able to hear him “I want you to look into Gerard Argent for me”

Boyd raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t trust him. Call it an old grudge. Be discreet about it and report back to me the moment you find anything” Stiles commands 

“Yes my king” 

***

Derek knew he’d come to regret his decision, Stiles was right, he really was a coward.

He manages to stay away for 3 weeks though, only leaving his house to take care of the plants and then immediately going back home.

He knows that he should apologize. Every fiber in his body wants to tell Stiles just how incredibly sorry he is. Except that every time he makes a move to get up and do it, he starts thinking what if?

What if Stiles realized how much better he deserved? What if he apologizes and Stiles doesn’t want him anymore? 

It’s driving him crazy but yet he can’t find it in himself to get up.

It isn’t until Boyd talk to him that he realizes.

“You want me to do what exactly?” Derek questions, staring back at Boyd as he stands there looking back at Derek with the most unbothered expression Derek has ever seen.

Despite his neutral face, Boyd was probably one of Derek’s best friend in the kingdom, next to Isaac who frequently snuck him rare seeds to plant. 

“I want you to help train the new recruits” Boyd repeats 

“I’m not part of the guard anymore” Derek sighs 

“I acknowledge and respect that. But we have hundreds of people to train and I can’t do it by myself”

“Where did you find these new people anyway?” Derek ask

“Gerard Argent” Boyd responds 

Derek feels every fiber of his body tense up, but he waits until Boyd finishes.

“Apparently he was the one causing the famine going on in the next town. The power he had as head of the army clearly went over his head, he started ordering the soldiers to cut off trade and contact with the town.”

“Jesus” Derek mutters 

“Yup.” Boyd sighs “They couldn’t sell or buy anything and we’re their only source of food since the other places are too far. His daughter is far worse though, serial arsonist. While all this was going on she was committing arson, and they couldn’t call us for help because of Gerard’s order”

“Where’s Gerard and Kate now?”

“The king has them jailed. None of us would have known if he hadn’t ordered me to look into Gerard”

“He ordered you?” Derek questions 

“Yeah, told me that he had an old grudge with Gerard. Guess this was his way of paying him  
back”

He needed to find Stiles.

***

He ran up the Stiles room, it was probably the biggest in the castle and he used the key Boyd gave him. Needless to say it wasn’t what he was expecting. 

Stiles was fresh out the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist

“Can I help you? ” Stiles ask, there’s no hostility in his voice, if anything he seemed tired. Derek wishes that Stiles has yelled the question, because then he’s know that Stiles was at least mad at him and not indifferent.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were naked” Derek answers, bringing his right hand to his eyes and covering both of them.

“I have a towel” Stiles says “It’s not like it’s anything you haven’t seen before”

“I had your permission that time. This is different”

“You have my permission now. You can take your hands off” Stiles says and Derek takes his hand of his eyes just in time to see Stiles roll his.

“Stiles I’m so sorry” Derek starts

“You don’t need to apologize to me Derek”

“I shouldn’t have broken up with you, I thought that—”

“You don’t need to apologize for breaking up with me. If that’s the decision you made then I can respect that. My problem Derek is that you were set on a decision that we easily could have worked out”

“I was trying to protect you. I don’t want to let you down Stiles” 

Stiles walks towards him and softly presses his palm to Derek’s jaw. He watches Derek leans against it, eyes locked with Stiles 

“You can never disappoint me Derek” He says softly, “I’ve never asked you for anything. I want to be with you. I’m not going to wake up one day and question my decision. I’m not going to resent you for what you were born into. You are my family Derek, I love you”

Derek’s eyes flew open and stayed locked with Stiles.

“I don’t deserve you”

“You deserve me as much as you deserve to be happy” 

Stiles’ hand stopped stroking his jaw and instead he had leaned again to kiss Derek. Derek hesitated at first, as if he was worried that Stiles would go back on his word. But Stiles wraps both arms around his neck and lightly bites his lips, getting Derek to kiss back.

“Come to bed” Stile mutters 

“Okay” Derek whispers 

Stiles didn’t take long to change into his pajamas, a slightly baggy one with pink wolves on. It looked adorable on him. Derek had showered and changed also, changing the sheets on the bed so he and Stiles can go to sleep. 

It didn’t take long for Stiles to get tucked himself tucked in, hand around Derek’s waist, cuddling him. 

“Are all werewolves this warm?” He mutters, voice thick with fatigue.

“We run hot” Derek chuckles 

“Stiles” He whispers “I’m in love with you”

“That’s great to hear” Stiles laughs, face still buried in Derek’s chest “I’ve been in love with you since the moment I met you”

Stiles doesn’t take long to fall asleep, tightening the arm around Derek’s waist as he does so. Derek leans over to turn off the light, being carefully as to not wake up Stiles.

He freezes when he notices a crumpled piece of paper on top of Stiles desk. 

5 Ways To Make Up With Your Boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM DONE! This was so stressful but I’m glad I finally finished it. Thoughts ??

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave comments, I want to know what you guys think so far !!


End file.
